2000s in comics
This page indexes the individual year in comics pages. Each year is annotated with significant events as reference points. 2010s - 2000s - 1990s - 1980s - 1970s - 1960s - 1950s - 1940s - 1930s - 1920s - 1910s - 1900s - Pre-1900s Before 1900s See also: Before 1900s in comics *'1833 in comics' - published: Histoire de M. Jabot *'1837 in comics' - published: Histoire de M. Vieux Bois and Monsieur Crépin *'1840 in comics' - published: Monsieur Pencil *'1842 in comics' - published in the U.S.: The Adventures of Mr. Obadiah Oldbuck *'1845 in comics' - published: Histoire d'Albert and Histoire de Monsieur Cryptogame *'1846 in comics' - published: Le Docteur Festus *'1865 in comics' - debut: Max und Moritz *'1867 in comics' - debut: Ally Sloper's Half Holiday *'1869 in comics' - published: As Aventuras de Nhô Quim *'1875 in comics' - debut: Zé Povinho *'1879 in comics' - appearance: The Brownies *'1883 in comics' - published: As Aventuras de Zé Caipora *'1889 in comics' - debut: La Famille Fenouillard *'1892 in comics' - debut: The Little Bears *'1895 in comics' - debut: Hogan's Alley *'1897 in comics' - debut: The Katzenjammer Kids *'1898 in comics' - appearance: Mr. Jack in The Little Tigers 1900s See also: 1900s in comics *'1900 in comics' - debut: Happy Hooligan, Foxy Grandpa, Pore Lil Mose *'1901 in comics' - debut: Alphonse and Gaston, Our Antediluvian Ancestors, Billy Bounce *'1902 in comics' - debut: Buster Brown, Lady Bountiful, Musical Mose, Professor Otto and His Auto *'1903 in comics' - debut: Tales of the Jungle Imps by Felix Fiddle, The Upside-Downs, A. Piker Clerk *'1904 in comics' - debut: Little Jimmy, The Newlyweds, Major Ozone's Fresh Air Crusade, Little Sammy Sneeze, Dreams of a Rarebit Fiend, And Her Name Was Maud *'1905 in comics' - debut: Bécassine, A Pilgrim’s Progress, Little Nemo in Slumberland, The Outbursts of Everett True *'1906 in comics' - debut: Hairbreadth Harry, Nibsy the Newsboy in Funny Fairyland, The Kin-der-Kids, Wee Willie Winkie's World *'1907 in comics' - debut: Mutt and Jeff *'1908 in comics' - debut: Les Pieds Nickelés, Toonerville Folks, Foolish Questions *'1909 in comics' - debut: Gooseberry Sprigg 1910s See also: 1910s in comics *'1910 in comics' - debut: Krazy Kat, Desperate Desmond, Slim Jim and the Force *'1911 in comics' - debut: Mr. Twee Deedle *'1912 in comics' - debut: Polly and Her Pals, Old Doc Yak *'1913 in comics' - debut: Bringing Up Father, Hawkshaw the Detective *'1914 in comics' - debut: The Captain and the Kids, Abie the Agent, The Teenie Weenies, Rube Goldberg Devices *'1915 in comics' - debut: Boob McNutt *'1916 in comics' - debut: Keeping Up with the Joneses *'1917 in comics' - debut: The Gumps; published: TBO #1 *'1918 in comics' - debut: Gasoline Alley, Somebody's Stenog, Ripley's Believe It Or Not, Toots and Casper *'1919 in comics' - debut: Barney Google, Thimble Theatre 1920s See also: 1920s in comics *'1920 in comics' - debut: Winnie Winkle, Rupert Bear, Bungleton Green *'1921 in comics' - debut: Tillie the Toiler, Salesman Sam *'1922 in comics' - debut: Smitty, Canyon Kiddies, Fritzi Ritz *'1923 in comics' - debut: Moon Mullins, Skippy; debut as comic strip: Felix the Cat *'1924 in comics' - debut: Dumb Dora, Joe and Asbestos, The Timid Soul, Wash Tubbs *'1925 in comics' - debut: Zig et Puce, Ella Cinders, Texas Slim, Little Orphan Annie *'1926 in comics' *'1927 in comics' - debut: Bobby Thatcher *'1928 in comics' - debut: Broncho Bill, Dixie Dugan *'1929 in comics' - debut: Tintin, Popeye the Sailor, Tarzan of the Apes, Buck Rogers, They'll Do It Every Time; published: The Funnies 1930s See also: 1930s in comics *'1930 in comics' - debut: Blondie, Scorchy Smith, Quick et Flupke; debut as comic strip: Mickey Mouse *'1931 in comics' - debut: The Little King, Dick Tracy *'1932 in comics' - debut: Alley Oop, Jane; debut as comic strip: Silly Symphonies *'1933 in comics' - debut: Dickie Dare *'1934 in comics' - debut: Li'l Abner, Flash Gordon, Mandrake the Magician, Secret Agent X-9, Terry and the Pirates, Sally the Sleuth; appearance: Snuffy Smith in Barney Google; published: Le Journal de Mickey *'1935 in comics' - debut: Hejji, King of the Royal Mounted, Barney Baxter; published: New Fun Comics #1, New Comics #1 *'1936 in comics' - debut: Jo, Zette et Jocko, The Phantom, The Clock, Big Chief Wahoo *'1937 in comics' - debut: Prince Valiant, Sheena, Queen of the Jungle, Abbie an' Slats, Torchy Brown; debut as comic strip: Donald Duck; published: Detective #1 *'1938 in comics' - debut: Spirou, Tif, Superman; published: Le Journal de Spirou, Action #1 *'1939 in comics' - debut: Batman; published: Superman #1 (reprints from Action) 1940s See also: 1940s in comics *'1940 in comics' - debut: The Spirit, Lady Luck, Mr. Mystic, Willie and Joe, Brenda Starr, Daredevil (Lev Gleason Publications), Captain Marvel *'1941 in comics' - debut: Sad Sack, Jean Valhardi, Plastic Man, Captain America, Aquaman, Gordo; appearance: Pogo Possum in Animal Comics; published: Captain America Comics #1 *'1942 in comics' - debut: The Pie-face Prince of Pretzelburg *'1943 in comics' - debut: Garth, Claire Voyant, Male Call, Buz Sawyer *'1944 in comics' - debut: Johnny Hazard *'1945 in comics' - debut: Suske en Wiske; published: Vaillant #1 *'1946 in comics' - debut: Lucky Luke, Blake et Mortimer, Rip Kirby; published: Tintin #1 *'1947 in comics' - debut: Steve Canyon, Johan *'1948 in comics' - debut: Alix, Tex Willer, Pogo *'1949 in comics' 1950s See also: 1950s in comics *'1950 in comics' - debut: Peanuts, Dan Dare *'1951 in comics' *'1952 in comics' - appearance: Marsupilami in Spirou et Fantasio; published: Mad #1 *'1953 in comics' - debut: El Sargento Kirk *'1954 in comics' - debut: Moomin, Jerry Spring; published: Misterix #1 *'1955 in comics' - debut: Modeste et Pompon, Ric Hochet *'1956 in comics' - debut: The Flash, ushering in the Silver Age of Comics *'1957 in comics' - debut: Gaston Lagaffe, El Eternauta, Ernie Pike; published: Hora Cero #1 *'1958 in comics' - debut: B.C., Oumpah-pah, Rick O'Shay; debut as comic strip: James Bond; appearance: Les Schtroumpfs in Johan et Pirlouit *'1959 in comics' - debut: Clifton, Boule et Bill, Astérix, published: Pilote #1 1960s See also: 1960s in comics *'1960 in comics' *'1961 in comics' - debut: Fantastic Four #1 *'1962 in comics' - debut: Mort Cinder, Iznogoud, Spider-Man, Hulk, Little Annie Fanny *'1963 in comics' - debut: Achille Talon, Blueberry, Modesty Blaise, X-Men, The Avengers, Iron Man; published: The Amazing Spider-Man #1; *'1964 in comics' - debut: Mafalda, The Wizard of Id *'1965 in comics' - debut: Philémon; appearance: Valentina in Neutron; published: Linus *'1966 in comics' *'1967 in comics' - debut: Corto Maltese, Valérian and Laureline, Luc Orient; published: Sgt. Kirk #1 *'1968 in comics' - debut: Maxmagnus, Cubitus, His Name is... Savage; published: Shonen Jump #1 *'1969 in comics' - debut: Alan Ford; published: Charlie Mensuel #1, Pif gadget #1 (from Vaillant) 1970s See also: 1970s in comics *'1970 in comics' - debut: Doonesbury, Natacha, Yoko Tsuno *'1971 in comics' *'1972 in comics' - debut: Superdupont, Maus; published: L'Écho des Savannes #1 *'1973 in comics' - debut: Le Génie des alpages *'1974 in comics' - debut: Herman *'1975 in comics' - published: Métal Hurlant #1, Fluide Glacial #1, Circus #1 *'1976 in comics' - debut: Adèle Blanc-Sec *'1977 in comics' - debut: Shoe, Idées noires; published: Le Trombone Illustré #1, Heavy Metal #1 *'1978 in comics' - published: (A SUIVRE) #1 *'1979 in comics' - debut: Jeremiah 1980s See also: 1980s in comics *'1980 in comics' - debut: Bloom County, The Far Side *'1981 in comics' - debut: Thrud the Barbarian, Torpedo *'1982 in comics' - debut: Camelot 3000 (first Maxi-series) *'1983 in comics' - published: Metropol #1 *'1984 in comics' - debut: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'1985 in comics' - debut: Calvin and Hobbes *'1986 in comics' - debut: Dylan Dog *'1987 in comics' - debut: Titeuf *'1988 in comics' - debut: The Sandman, Piranha Club *'1989 in comics' - debut: Outland 1990s See also: 1990s in comics *'1990 in comics' - debut: Mallard Fillmore *'1991 in comics' - debut: Ballard Street *'1992 in comics' - debut: Non Sequitur *'1993 in comics' *'1994 in comics' *'1995 in comics' *'1996 in comics' *'1997 in comics' - published: BoDoï #1 *'1998 in comics' *'1999 in comics' - debut: Get Fuzzy 2000s *'2000 in comics' *'2001 in comics' - debut: Pearls Before Swine *'2002 in comics' *'2003 in comics' - debut: Opus *'2004 in comics' *'2005 in comics' *'2006 in comics' *'2007 in comics' *'2008 in comics' *'2009 in comics' 2010s *'2010 in comics' See also *List of superhero debuts *List of supervillain debuts *Table of years in comics Category:2000s